Good Enough
by Yatsuno
Summary: Quand le passé d'Edward ressurgit, il lui faudra plus que du courage pour le surmonter.  OS


Auteur: Yatsuno

Genre: darkfic

Anime/Manga: Fullmetal alchemist

Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi !

Commentaire: Bon je sais que personne ne le lira mais je marque quand même quelque chose. Donc voilà un petit OS que je voulais écrire depuis longtemps. J'espère avoir bien respecter les caractères des personnages etc ...! Voilà , je ne dis rien de plus (ça va je ne vous ai pas trop embêter avec un blabla interminable )

Bonne lecture !

Good Enough

Beeep beeep beeep

Encore ce bruit. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cette sonnerie insupportable se déclenche quand il parvenait enfin à retrouver un semblant de sommeil.

Le jeune homme leva lentement son bras et l'abattit sur le petit appareil qui lui servait de réveil, mettant fin à cette cacophonie matinale.

Il resta quelques minutes à fixer en silence le plafond blanc. Il n'avait pas envi d'y aller. Pas aujourd'hui. Mais comme d'habitude il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter son entourage et avait fait comme si tout allait bien. Seul Al aurait pu comprendre sa douleur et sa peine mais, il ne voulait pas lui montrer. De toute façon, son petit frère se trouvait à des heures de train de Central et devait certainement dormir paisiblement. Mais Edward ne lui en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout ...

Avec une force presque surhumaine, le jeune homme parvint à sortir de son lit. Attendant quelques instants que se tête arrête de tourner, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ignorant le miroir qui lui renvoyait un horrible reflet, il entra dans sa douche. Moins de dix minutes plus tard il en sorti, mieux réveillé mais toujours aussi mal. La journée allait être longue.

Une fois habillé, il s'accorda quelques minutes encore dans son lit. Six heure trente. S'il voulait arriver à l'heure, il aurait du partir depuis déjà plus de quinze minutes. Il était toujours ponctuel, personne ne lui en voudrait pour un petit retard. D'autant plus que cela devait bien être son premier depuis qu'il avait rendu son corps à Alphonse. Personne ne dirait rien ... Sauf peut-être le colonel. Et s'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir aujourd'hui, c'était bien le colonel Roy Mustang. Edward ne se sentait pas de taille à répondre à ses provocations incessantes. Mais, il ne pouvait pas non plus rester chez lui sans prévenir personne sinon, les militaires finiraient par appeler Al et là, on viendrait le chercher. Oui, on viendrait s'assurer que tout va bien en le regardant comme un enfant. Il ne voulait pas voir leurs yeux remplis de pitié et de fausse compassion. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre, personne ne pouvait seulement imaginer ce qu'il avait vécu et vivait à présent.

Le jeune homme regarda à nouveau l'heure. Il devait partir vite. Fermant les yeux pour s'accorder encore une petite minute de répit il soupira. Mais cette paix apparente fut rapidement détruite par un flot d'images et de souvenirs plus horribles les uns que les autres. Edward se redressa brusquement, une main sur la bouche, courant vers les toilettes. Il sentait son estomac se contracter violemment, mais n'aillant rien manger depuis la veille au matin, il n'avait rien à vomir. La douleur en était renforcée.

La crise passé, il se releva et passa un linge frais sur son visage. Cette journée s'annonçait décidément très mauvaise.

Au quartier général de l'armée, un certain colonel commençait à s'impatienter. Son subordonné avait plus d'une demi heure de retard ce qui était, bien évidement, inacceptable. Soudain, il lui sembla entendre la voix du dit subordonné.

-C'est à cette heure là que tu arrive ! hurla-t-il en sortant de son bureau.

Le jeune Fullmetal passa devant lui et parti s'assoir à son bureau sans l'entendre, ce qui eu pour effet d'augmenter la colère déjà élevée de Mustang.

-Vous pourriez me répondre quand je vous parle Fullmetal ! Si tu n'es même pas capable d'arriver à l'heure, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es rentrer dans l'armée !

Edward tourna lentement la tête vers son supérieur. Le colonel cru apercevoir dans les deux grands orbes dorés un éclaire de souffrance, mais ce sentiment passa tellement vite qu'il ne put savoir s'il l'avait rêvé ou non.

-Une panne de réveil ça arrive à tout le monde non ? Et vous n'avez pas à me faire la leçon, au moins moi je ne m'endors pas sur mon travail en plein milieux de la journée ! répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Fullmetal, dans mon bureau !

Décidément quelque chose devait vouloir sa peau. Se levant, il suivit en silence son supérieur qui claqua violemment la porte derrière lui.

-Bon, comme punition pour ton retard, tu ira aider Hawkeye dans les archives.

Et maintenant les archives ! Génial. Se retrouver dans une pièce poussiéreuse remplie de rapports aussi inintéressants les uns que les autres n'était pas vraiment le passe-temps favorit du jeune alchimiste. D'ailleurs en tant qu'alchimiste d'Etat, pourquoi devait-il effectuer ce genre de tâche stupide ? Il n'y avait donc rien d'autre à faire que de classer d'anciens documents ?

Préférant se taire pour ne pas s'attirer les railleries du colonel, le jeune homme se leva pour sortir mais un vertige le pris et il s'effondra après trois pas.

-Fullmetal !

Le colonel se précipita vers le jeune homme qui se relevait lentement en prenant appuis sur ces bras.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Mustang en l'aidant.

Edward rencontra les deux onyx qui le fixaient. Toute trace de colère avait disparu pour laisser place à l'inquiétude. Un fois sur ses pieds, le jeune homme se retourna pour sortir mais cette fois ci, une main le retint.

-Edward, est-ce que ça va ? murmura le colonel.

-Hai.

L'alchimiste de flamme lâcha son subordonné, le lassant rejoindre les archives selon son ordre.

Edward marchait entre les étagères , cherchant désespérément à rejoindre le lieutenant. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'il tentait de la retrouver dans ce dédale de vieux dossiers poussiéreux. En plus de cela, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau de Mustang, son malaise perdurait. Il commençait à ressentir sérieusement les effet de ses nuits blanche et de son jeûne involontaire. Mais rien y faisait. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses souvenirs de resurgir provoquant par la même occasion des grandes douleurs physique et morale. Le fait de s'être presque évanoui dans le bureau du colonel l'embêtait d'autant plus. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit. Pendant des années il avait réussi à cacher ses crises à tout le monde. Même Al qui ne le quittait presque jamais n'en avait jamais rien su. Il n'allait certainement pas craquer maintenant ...

Apercevant enfin la lumière d'Hawkeye, le jeune homme s'avanca dans l'allée.

-Edward, tu es enfin arriver. Je commençait à m'inquiéter. fit-elle en le voyant.

-J'ai juste eu un petit problème de réveil, ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce que vous classez ?

-Ancien dossier relatifs aux recherches alchimiques. Passionnant si tu veux mon avis, lui répondit-elle d'un air blasé. Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Le colonel m'a envoyer en punition. Il n'a pas trop apprécié mon retard apparemment. Donc me voilà. Par où je commence ?

-J'ai déjà fait les étagères du haut, il ne reste plus que les deux du milieu et celles du bas.

-Donc encore pas mal de travail.

-Hai. répondit le jeune femme dans un soupir. Tu fais celles du bas et moi les autres ?

-Ok.

-Il faut les classer par date et par sujet, mais bon, je ne t'apprends rien.

Effectivement, cette remarque était inutile pour un jeune homme habitué à passer sa vie dans les livres et différents rapports militaires. Les ranger n'était donc pas vraiment nouveau pour lui.

Une fois assis, il prit le premier dossier qui lui tomba sous la main. L'ouvrant, il commença sa lecture du sommaire afin de déterminer le sujet principal. Une fois identifier, il le posa à sa droite et pris un autre rapport.

Les deux militaires restèrent ainsi à lire durant plus d'une heure dans le silence le plus total. Soudain, le jeune alchimiste lâcha un livre particulièrement gros faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

-Edward ? appela-t-elle en se retournant.

Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Le petit blond se tenait le bras droit, serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper de cris. Mais la douleur de lisait clairement sur son visage. Une souffrance profonde et assez grande pour que le jeune homme ne puisse la contenir.

-Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hawkeye de plus en plus inquiète en s'approchant de l'alchimiste.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, un faux sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Tout ... tout va bien ... répondit-il.

Bien sur, il était évident que tout allait plus tôt mal. Sa respiration saccadée et les petits gémissements de douleur qui lui échappaient prouvaient que le jeune alchimiste souffrait. Mais pourquoi se tenait-il le bras droit ? Un automail ne fait pas mal sans raison, alors pourquoi la douleur semblait-elle venir de ce membre de métal ?

Hawkeye s'approcha de son collègue.

-Edward, qu'est-ce qu'y ne va pas ? répéta-t-elle visiblement peu convaincue par les propos du jeune homme.

-Rien, je ... je crois que je me suis bloqué quelque chose rien de grave.

Le lieutenant le fixa. Il était évident qu'il mentait. Sachant très bien par quoi le bras artificiel était passé et le nombre de fois où le jeune homme s'en était servit comme d'une arme, il était inconcevable que le mécanisme se bloque pendant une activité aussi banale que de la lecture. Mais Hawkeye ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de le forcer à parler. Elle décida donc de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Mais quand le jeune homme voulu se lever, un vertige le pris et il retomba lourdement sur le sol, s'enfonçant lentement dans l'inconscient et les ténèbres de sa mémoire.

-Ed ? Où es-tu ?

Derrière un grand chêne, le petit blond retint son souffle. Sa mère passait juste à côté de lui. Elle ne devait pas le trouver. Il détestait perdre à cache cache et pour une fois, son frère n'était pas venu se mettre au même endroit que lui. D'ailleurs où était-il ?

Le jeune garçon sorti de sa cachette pour vérifier la progression de sa mère. Mais a peine eu-t-il fait un pas, que quelque chose de froid l'attrapa par la cheville.

-Je te tiens.

Ed se retourna et découvrit avec horreur qu'une créature difforme le tenait. Hurlant, il appela sa mère et son frère, il frappa de toute ses forces ce monstre qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Quand enfin il réussit à se libérer de cette entrave, il parti en courant vers le vieux garage de sa maison. Une fois dedans il ferma la porte pour ne pas que la créature puisse entrer.

-Onii-san ? Pourquoi tu ferme. Si tu bloque la porte maman ne pourra pas entrer. demanda une voix derrière lui.

Edward sursauta avant de s'apercevoir que cette voix appartenait à son frère.

-Al vite, il faut se cacher !

-Mais pourquoi ? Maman ne va pas pouvoir nous trouver si tu ferma la porte.

-Mais il y a un monstre là bas ! Il m'a attraper ! Il faut vite qu'on parte !

Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? S'il restait ici, la créature finirait par les trouver et les tuer.

-Pourquoi tu dit que maman est un monstre ? Après tout, c'est toi qui l'a fait devenir comme ça onii-san. répondit le jeune garçon d'un voix froide. Souviens toi, c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on la ramène. Tout est de ta faute.

-Je ne voulais pas ... ça ne devais pas être comme ça ... Tu ne devais pas ... murmura l'ainé pétrifier par les accusations de son jeune frère.

-Je ne devais perdre mon corps ? Je ne devais pas me retrouver prisonnier d'une armure de métal ? Je ne devais pas vivre toutes ces années sans rien ressentir alors que toi tu n'avais perdu que ton bras et ta jambe ?

-Al je ...

-Oui je sais tu es désolé. Mais je me fiche de tes excuses ! Comment pourrais-je accorder mon pardon à quelqu'un comme toi ? Tu as détruit ma vie et celle de tant d'autres gens. Personne ne te pardonnera pour ce que tu a fait ! Tout le monde te hais.

-Je ... Je articula le jeune alchimiste en larme.

-Tu quoi ? Les excuse ne suffisent plus maintenant Edward. Pense à toutes ces personnes qui sont mortes par ta faute. Pense à Hughe, pense à Nina, pense à maman ... Tout est de ta faute et il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire pour arranger ça.

Alphonse tourna le dos à son frère et parti. Ed, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps se leva et courut derrière lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il trouverait une solution, promis.

-Al, ne pars pas je t'en prie. AL ! AL !

Allonger dans un lit de l'infirmerie, le jeune blond hurlait et se débattait. Mustang tentait de le réveiller mais le jeune homme était totalement prisonnier de son cauchemars.

Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Edward, d'habitude si fort tombait-il malade du jour au lendemain ? Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas si soudain. Depuis une semaine déjà, le colonel avait remarquer que l'état de son subordonné se dégradait. Il ne mangeait plus avec les autres, travaillait plus lentement, ignorait ses sarcasmes et ses moqueries. On pouvait aussi voir se dessiner sous ses yeux si brillants de larges cernes indiquant un manque cruel de sommeil. Au début, il ne s'était pas plus inquiéter de cela mais à présent, il se demandait si tout n'était pas lié. Il n'y avait que deux façons de le savoir : attendre que le jeune alchimiste se réveille et lui demander directement, ou appeler son petit frère pour avoir plus d'informations. Regardant à nouveau son subordonné, il décida que passer un petit coup de fil à Al irait bien plus vite.

Mais au moment où il allait franchir la porte, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Faisant demi tour, Roy se précipita vers le lit.

-Ed ? Tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il cherchant le regard du jeune blond.

-Al ? C'est toi ? dit faiblement l'alchimiste.

-Non Fullmetal, c'est moi, c'est Mustang.

-Al, je suis désolé, je sais que c'est de ma faute mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va redevenir comme avant. continua le jeune homme en pleine hallucination.

-Edward, ton frère n'est pas là. Tu es à l'infirmerie de Central. Tu a fait un malaise dans les archives. Edward est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Mustang secoua doucement les épaules de son subordonné dans l'espoir de le faire revenir à la réalité.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent soudain, sortant de sa transe.

-Colonel ? Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il affolé.

-Calme toi Ed. Tu es à l'infirmerie. Tout va bien.

Le jeune homme regarda son supérieur en silence. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et le jeune homme commença à pleurer en silence.

-Ed ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda le colonel.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer. Même quand il revenait de mission gravement blesser, aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues pâles. Alors pourquoi pleurait-il ?

Les larmes du jeune homme redoublèrent et il se jeta soudain dans les bras de son supérieur de plus en plus surpris.

-C'est ... c'est de ma faute. Je ... je voulais juste la ramener ...

-Edward calme toi, je ne comprend pas.

-Je voulais juste qu'elle revienne ... je n'ai jamais voulu ça ... je suis désolé ... tellement désolé ...

Le colonel écarta le jeune homme. Quand il plongea ses yeux d'onyx dans ceux débordants de larmes du jeune blond il comprit. Comment avait il put oublier ? Aujourd'hui était le jour «anniversaire» de leur tentative. Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de la perte de leur corps et de la seconde mort de leur mère. Et même si Edward avait réussi à rendre son corps à son frère, il ne pouvait pas se pardonner.

-Ed, c'est fini maintenant, murmura-t-il. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Al vit très bien.

-Mais il doit m'en vouloir ! Je lui ai volé sa vie ! Et vous aussi vous devez m'en vouloir ! C'est de ma faute si Hughe-san est mort !

Les pleurs du jeune homme redoublèrent. Toute la tristesse et la douleur qu'il avait essayer de cacher durant toutes ses années sortait subitement de son corps. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait enfin pu reprendre le corps de son frère ou était-il trop fatiguer pour supporter plus longtemps sa culpabilité ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais ça lui faisait un bien fou. Bien sûr il avait mal. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, les visages de ceux dont il avait causé involontairement la mort lui apparaissaient. Mais pleurer leur mort lui faisait du bien.

Le colonel le laissa se clamer, attendant patiemment de pouvoir lui parler. Il comprenait ce que le jeune homme ressentait. Cette culpabilité étouffante qui avait faillit le pousser à la folie après Ishbal. Mais à ce moment là, quelqu'un l'avait aidé à remonter la pente. Si son meilleur ami n'avait pas été là, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. Aujourd'hui c'était à son tour de jouer ce rôle pour le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne devait l'abandonner.

Près d'une heure passa avant que le jeune blond ne se calme totalement. Mustang était resté là durant tout ce temps, cherchant ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire sans le blesser ou le braquer. Quand le Fullmetal essuya sa dernière larme, il commença son discours.

-Ed, je ne vais pas te dire que ce n'est pas de faute. Tu es responsable de ce que vous avez fais mais en aucun cas tu ne voulais ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais que tu as vu beaucoup de gens mourir mais tout n'est pas de faite. Hughe savait qu'il prenait des risques mais il l'a fait quand même. Crois moi, si jamais il n'avait pas voulu s'impliquer il ne l'aurait pas fait. En aucun cas ce n'est de ta faute. Et regarde, aujourd'hui ton frère a retrouvé son corps, il vit et est heureux. Il faut que tu tourne la page maintenant. Toi aussi tu as le droit d'être heureux. Toi aussi tu peux vivre ta vie comme tu le veux maintenant.

Le jeune homme le fixa sans rien dire. Oui il avait rendu con corps à son frère et même si lui n'avait pas pu retrouver sa jambe et son bras, il était soulagé de savoir qu'au moins son frère était revenu. Mais rien ne pouvait effacer ce qu'il avait fait. Il vivrait à jamais avec ses pêchers. Et ça, personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Sentant les larmes remonter à ses yeux, il détourna le visage. Il ne voulait pas que le colonel le voit pleurer. Une fois était largement suffisante, d'autant plus qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais pleurer devant qui que ce soit. Mais Mustang ne le laisse pas faire. Le beau brun saisit délicatement le menton du jeune homme pour que celui ci lui fasse de nouveau face.

-Ed, il faut que tu parle. Si tu ne dis rien, tu va finir par exploser. Je sais que je ne peux pas comprendre tout ce que tu ressent mais je peux au moins essayer de t'aider. J'ai du tuer des gens durant la dernière guerre tu le sait. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est qu'en revenant ici, j'ai failli me suicider. Quand je dormait, je revoyais les visages de ses innocents que j'avais conduit à la mort. Je pouvais entendre leur cris quand ils brûlaient dans les flammes de mon alchimie. Crois moi, je pense qu'ici beaucoup de gens peuvent te comprendre.

Edward le regarda un moment puis ouvrit la bouche. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire mais il sentait qu'il pouvait se confier à son colonel. Il avait beau le traiter de bâtard à longueur de journée, il n'en restait pas moins la seule personne qui connaissait toute son histoire et avait vécu des situations similaires. Il pouvait bien essayer de lui en parler. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait après tout ...

-Quand on a retrouvé le corps de Al, j'était vraiment content. Je savais que j'avais réussi à sauver au moins une personne. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser que plein d'autre gens auraient put vivre si rien de tout ça était arriver. Tellement de mort, juste pour nous. Tellement de douleur pour arriver enfin à notre but. Mais j'avais promis à Al d'utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour lui rendre son corps, alors je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que tout est fini. Ça fait pourtant presque un an. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qua sans moi, rien n'aurait été pareil. Al n'aurait pas perdu son corps, la petite Nina jouerait encore avec son chien, Hughe-san irait encore boire au bar avec vous et donnerais des photos de sa fille à tout le monde ... Peut-être que papa ne serait pas parti et que maman serait toujours vivante ...

Sa voix s'étouffa dans un sanglot. Il avait mal. Il n'en pouvait plus. Musantg se leva et s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. Le saisissant par les épaules il l'obligea à le regarder droit dans ses yeux d'onyx.

-Et si tu n'avais pas été là, Central serait aux mains des homonculus. Si tu n'avais pas été là, les guerres que tu as permis d'éviter, les révoltes que tu a s calmé, les miracles que tu as accomplis pour ce pays et les autres n'auraient jamais eu lieu. Si tu n'avais pas été là, bien plus de gens seraient mort. Tu as fait des erreurs, mais qui n'en fait pas. Tu va me dire que tes erreurs sont bien plus graves mais ce que tu as déjà accompli n'est-il pas bien plus grand que tous les faux pas que tu as pu faire ?

-Mais ça fait tellement mal.

Il fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes dans les bras du colonel qui le sera tendrement.

-Je sais. Je sais que tu as mal. Mais aujourd'hui, tu peux te relâcher un peu. Tu en a déjà fait beaucoup. Tu peux vivre maintenant. Tu as le droit d'être heureux. Jamais tu ne pourras oublier ton passé mais tu n'as plus besoins de porter ce fardeau. Pose le et continu à aller de l'avant comme tu l'as toujours fait. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas. Nous sommes là. Je suis là. Tu n'es pas seul. sa voix s'éteignit doucement.

Edward se calma peu à peu, serrant toujours plus fort son supérieur dans ces bras. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Non, ses rêves n'étaient jamais si réconfortants, si réels. Le colonel était bien là. Il sentait sa main gantée caresser doucement ses cheveux blonds. Il sentait son souffle dans sa nuque. Il entendait parfaitement les mots doux qu'il lui murmurait. Enfin, il se sentait bien. Et c'est dans cette overdose de bien être qu'il sombra dans le sommeil, priant pour qu'à son réveil, rien n'est changer.

Deux jours plus tard

Le jeune Edward Elric arriva à son bureau à sept heure. Cela faisait deux jours que personne ne l'avait vu, et à vrai dire, tous commençaient à s'inquiéter. Mais le colonel leur avait assuré que tout allait bien et que le jeune homme avait juste pris un petit congé le temps de soigner un gros rhume.

Quand il arriva, Edward fut donc accueilli par une myriade de «bonjour» et de «alors ces vacances petit feignant ?». Il répondit rapidement ne faisant pas attention aux moqueries et aux divers remarques sur sa taille. Autre chose occupait ses pensées. Quelque chose qui avait été présent à son esprit pendant ses deux jours d'absence.

Une fois devant le bureau de son colonel, il stoppa net. Que devait-il faire ? Frapper ? Entrer comme à son habitude ? Défoncé la porte ? La dernière option n'était pas vraiment la meilleure mais de loin la plus facile quand on avait un automail à la place de la jambe ... Prenant son courage à deux mais, le jeune homme leva le bras et toqua timidement à a porte. Un «entrez» lui répondit. Suivant cet ordre, il posa sa main de fer sur la poignée et la tourna.

A l'intérieur, assis derrière son bureau, le colonel releva la tête. Quand le jeune homme eu fermer la porte, il l'invita à s'assoir. Mais le jeune alchimiste ne bougea pas.

-Et bien Edward. Comment vas tu ? lui demanda-t-il nullement vexé par le refus de son subordonné.

-Bien. répondit ce denier visiblement captivé par ses chaussures.

Il ne savait par ou commencer mais, il devait lui dire. Maintenant.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? continua le brun amusé par se réaction.

Le jeune blond releva la tête. Prenant un grand inspiration, il s'avança le plus près possible du colonel qui le fixait toujours. Plantant son regard dorée dans celui terriblement sombre, il inspira une nouvelle fois.

-Merci.

C'était plus un murmure qu'autre chose, mais l'effet fut le même. Le visage du brun s'adoucit. Il se leva, et arrivant à côté du blond le pris tendrement dans ses bras.

-Mais de rien.

Le jeune homme répondit à son étreinte. Oui, il n'était plus seul. Il avait enfin quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un qui ne soit pas son frère. Et cette personne était son bâtard de colonel.

Owari

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimer ! N'oubliez pas les review même si c'est pour me faire des critiques (du moment qu'elles sont positive ...)

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
